Frozen Honeymoon
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: After the perfect wedding there's nothing for it but to have the perfect honeymoon.


**Frozen Honeymoon 1/7**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **After the perfect wedding there's nothing for it but to have the perfect honeymoon.

**Author's Note:- **Follow up to "Old, new, borrowed, blue" while it wouldn't really be necessary to read it before this if you're willing to take it as read that our fav couple are off on honeymoon I think it might be worth looking at it first! This is a completely fluff fest just like "Old, new" was so if you're looking for something with a bit more edge and a little less sugar this isn't the one! All that said enjoy and reviews as always would be wonderful!

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" It's 4am the morning of the first day of my life as Mrs Jean Hathaway and my new husband is still being infuriatingly secretive about where we are going on honeymoon. I wasn't even allowed to do my own packing, he had Laura do it and refuse to tell me what she was packing on pain of death. Now we're driving toward the airport so I know we're leaving the country but other than that I've no idea where we're headed.

"Not yet, I've promised you're going to love it haven't I? I don't think I've ever let you down when I've planned a surprise before." Oh no he doesn't he's not pulling the guilt thing just because I'd like to know where we're going. The taxi is pulling into the airport drop off point and he's giving me that puppy dog look he does so well, god he can be adorable when he's trying to distract me.

"No you haven't but you are going to have to tell me now, we're here we're going to have to check in and then I'll know so what difference will a couple of minutes make?"

"You are quite possibly the most impatient woman on the planet you realise that don't you?" We're standing outside the airport with our bags now on a trolley and the taxi driving off into the distance as he pulls me into his arms. When his lips meet mine I can't bring myself to argue any more, when he kisses me he makes me feel like someone has hit the pause button on the world and everyone around us has stopped so that nothing spoils our moment. Last night when we finally got away from the reception and to the privacy of the bridal suite in the hotel he made me feel like I had given him the most amazing and beautiful gift in the world just by agreeing to marry him. He made love to me with agonisingly slow appreciation that left me exhausted and elated at the same time. It was perfect just like the whole day had been perfect and now I feel like even a simple kiss like this one is a promise of so much more to come. "Ok, you're right I can't keep it from you much longer our check in time is in ten minutes so let's go inside and I'll show you."

"Show me? If you've planned a fortnight in the airport then this is going to be one of the shortest marriages in history James."

"Don't be ridiculous, sit down." He's pulled a folder out of his flight bag and handed me a print out, upside down of course he's clearly not going to stop teasing just yet. "Remember when we talked about when we should get married and you said you wanted it to be November because you loved the winter and it seemed to make everything more beautiful?"

"Yes and it does as proved by the photos from yesterday the only thing that could have made them more perfect was if there had been a little snow on the ground." I love snow, I love winter, dark night and cold mornings are my favourite time of year. When I was first married the idea of having a wedding in the middle of winter was appalling, no one would have planned it, weddings were summer things. This time I wanted my wedding, our wedding, on my terms and that meant winter.

"Well would you settle for photos taken on your honeymoon with a little…..actually a lot, of snow on the ground?" Oh my god! He's turned the print out over and there's a picture right at the top of a log cabin that looks like it's been lifted straight out of a Hans Christian Anderson fairy tale. It's surrounded by pine trees heavy with snow and as I flick through there are pictures of the inside, a living room with a huge log fire, a kitchen with a traditional aga and bare wood counters, a sauna and hot tub in a mini "spa" attached to the cabin and a bedroom that looks like I could happily spend the next two weeks in the stripped pine king sized bed with nothing but him and the chill outside for company. It is breath-taking! "I looked at all the stereotypical beach holiday resorts, I even thought about somewhere long haul but nothing felt right. Then I realised it was because none of them had snow. This has lots of snow, log fires, a village close enough for supplies but far enough away that it still feels like we're alone. It's in Switzerland, in the mountains about 50KM from Geneva. Say something you're starting to worry me now, should I have gone for the Bahamas after all? Would you rather have….."

"I love it, I don't even have the right words to tell you how perfect it is. I was sure we'd end up on a beach somewhere with me finding excuses not to wear a bikini in front of two hundred 20 something girls and then spending our evenings on a balcony watching the sun go down. This is more than I ever dreamed of. I can't believe you did all this, but how did you pack, I know it gets bloody cold here at times but even the winter wardrobe I have wouldn't do for Switzerland in November."

"Laura. I gave her my credit card and she went and got what she thought you'd need then packed for you, I was sure you'd notice that we'd packed yet nothing you owned was missing and sus me out but thankfully you were so distracted by wedding plans you didn't notice! So she got all your day wear and I took a little shopping trip myself when you thought I was getting my hair cut on Saturday and got a few things for bed time."

"I knew it couldn't have taken you three hours to have your hair cut!" I'm grinning like an idiot now as he takes the printout and puts it away again before taking my hand, pushing the trolley with his other hand, and leading me toward the check in desk. This morning when I woke up I thought my life could not get any more perfect. I thought that we'd go spend two weeks in the sun and for all my hang-ups about beaches and bikinis it would be perfect because we'd be together. Now though I can't wait to get on the plane and get to our snow bound retreat and I can't help but say a silent thank you to whatever force brought him into my life, for giving me another chance at happiness with someone who loves me enough to want to make our honeymoon perfect and knows me well enough to know exactly how to do that.


End file.
